Bitter Sweet Love
by Shadow74656
Summary: It's Valentine Day and Takato wants to show Jeri his true feelings for her, but then he finds out that she's with Jeri? Will Takato be able to bear the pain? What happens Next? *Rukato*


**SD: **Alright guys, this is suppose to be a Valentines story, and yes I know that it's kind of late for that but better late than never right? If you want to know, I've been working on this story for nearly 2 months!!! YES 2 FRIKIN" MONTHS. After such a long time of plotting and planning, I now produce this 18 page long, 5517 long word story… Now here are the announcements: 

-Dark Omens is currently suspended until further notice

-You can expect a new short story up in a bout a month or two

Ok those are the announcements now without further ado…I present to you….**Bitter Sweet Love**

**Bitter Sweet Love**

Boom! Another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and lit it with a blue hue. The unforgiving rain continued to pour down on Takato who was sitting on a rock with his legs tucked into his chest. The heart broken Tamer sat there crying. He's been here for the last 2 hours in the cold rain.

"How could it be like this?" I asked myself, "How could I've been so stupid to think she'd like me!"

"Takatomon…please don't be so sad," comforted Guilmon.

"I can't help it, boy," 

"Can't we please go home? You'll catch a cold if you stay in the rain,"

"You can go if you want,"

"Takatomon…"

I ignored my partner's cries and stared at the raging river in front of me and asked myself, "Where did I go wrong? Did I make the wrong decision? Did I not act quickly enough? "Why did this happen?!" There were so many questions that filled my head, but this one question kept echoing though my mind: "How did this happen?" 

_"I'm sorry…I'm with Henry…with Henry…Henry…Henry…" _

Those very words kept haunting me. I noticed that tears started to form in my eyes, but I let it roll freely, "It's not fair!" 

Then I heard a twig snap. I whipped my head around and saw Rika as she tried to scramble to a bush. I wiped the tears off my eyes, "Go away Rika! Leave me alone!"

"Hey back off! What the hell's you're problem?!" shouted Rika.

"None of your business! Go away!" I repeated. Today was a really bad day and I didn't need Rika making it worse. 

"What's wrong with _you_?," asked Rika, she continued walking to me, "What's not fair?"

"Nothing!" I barked, why wouldn't she get off my case? 

"There is something wrong," urged Rika, "You know, I'd help you with your problem if you would just tell me what happened.

"Please Takatomon…tell Rika," begged Guilmon.

I felt more tears roll of my eyes as I tried to snivel it up. It was really painful to talk about it but I finally decided that it would be better to get it off my chest. 

"So you want to know what happened?" Rika nodded in reply.

"It started this afternoon…I was at home, getting ready to ask Jeri out on a date, I mean it is Valentines Day and all…"

*****Flashback*****

Kazu sat on Takato's bed with his hands crossed as he watch him rummage through his closet as he looked for something appropriate to wear on his first date with Jeri. 

"How about this?" asked Takato as he took out a yellow shirt.

"Too bright," said Kenta.

"This?" asked Takato who took out a pair of brown pants. 

"They're too small, look for something baggier," remarked Kazu. 

Takato grumbled, "Well what should I wear?!" 

"As long as you don't wear what you're wearing right now," said Kazu as he pointed out the fact that he was just in his boxers. The tamer blushed and continued to search for something appropriate to wear.

"Well what about this?" asked Takato and pilled out a grey t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Those will do," answered Kazu.

"Refresh my memory, will you Kazu," said Takato as he walked in the bathroom to change, "Why exactly are you here?"

"Because you it's your first time out on a date; and you need someone who's good with women to guide you," said Kazu boastfully.

"And I suppose you're who I'm looking for?" shouted Takato from the bathroom.

"Damn right!" retorted Kazu.

Shortly Takato stepped out of the bathroom and adjusted his goggles, "So how do I look?" 

"You look great," commented Kenta.

 Thanks," replied Takato, "I better get going now,"

"Wait," said Kazu, "Do you even know where Jeri is?" Kazu was right, it never occurred to Takato know where Jeri would be. She could be anywhere. 

"Um…well…no…" said Takato scratching the back of his head.

"Luckily for me, I have this all planed out," said Kazu and pulled out a map of West Shinjuku Park. "Now on Saturdays, Jeri always has a snack at the park at 1600 hours, now if we're quick enough, we'll be able in intercept her before she leaves at 1625,"

"Hey hold on a minute, how do you know all this?" asked Takato suspiciously. 

"Covert opts," responded Kazu. 

"Covert _what_?" asked Takato blankly.

"It means he's been stalking Jeri for the past two weeks," filled in Kenta.

"Okay...now you two aren't going to be following me to the park now are you?"" said Takato.

"I'm gonna guide you though this step by step," said Kazu as he threw him a mini transmitter," Takato caught it with one hand and stared at the cone shaped device.

"What is it?" 

"It's a mini walkie-talkie, you put that in your ear," explained Kazu, "Now here's your microphone," said Kazu and slipped a circular device into Takato's yellow wristband. 

"Kazu, where did you get all of this stuff?" asked Takato. 

"Mr. Yamaki said that he didn't need it anymore so he was going to throw it out," answered Kenta. 

"Alright, now for the locator beacon…" said Kazu digging into his bag.

"Whoa, wait a sec Kazu, it's a date, not a ransom drop!" said Takato firmly, "I don't think that all this is necessary!"

"Sure it is, Takato, now let's go before Jeri leaves the park," insisted Kazu as he pushed a complaining Takato out the door. 

*****10 minutes later at an undisclosed location*****

"Kazu! You're crushing my tail!" 

"Pick up the pace!" 

"Ow! Careful! Where do you want the radio?"

"Takatomon what is Kazu and Kenta doing here with those funny looking machines?"

"We're setting up a command post that's what,"

"But why did Kazu have to set up the command post in my house Takatomon?" 

  
"Because your place is the only one big enough" 

"Hurry up and get into position, Jeri will be here any minute,"

*****Somewhere outside of the undisclosed location*****

"_Base to Takato, base to Takato come in, over,_" said Kazu on the other side of the line. 

"Er-Takato here…" spoke Takato into his microphone. 

"_Command to Delta Wing, The eagle has landed, repeat, the eagle has landed_," whispered Kazu.

"Kazu, what the hell are you talking about?!" hissed Takato. 

"_The. Eagle. Has-_" said Kazu slowly.

"I know what you said!" shouted Takato, "I don't speak Commando you'll have to translate,"

On the other side of the line, Takato could hear Kazu mumble. Then Kenta yanked the microphone from Kazu's hands, "He means Jeri at 12 o'clock," Just on cue, Takato was Jeri walk by in the distance and sat down on a bench. 

"_Ow__! Hey! Give me the- mic- Takato walk up to her and ask if you can sit down," instructed Kazu after he wrestled the microphone off Kenta. _

Takato nodded and walked towards Jeri. He was getting nervous before he said anything. "Er-hi- Jeri," said Takato stiffly, "Can-can-can I sit?"

"Sure, make yourself comfortable," said Jeri nicely.

"Thanks," said Takato as he took a seat.

"_Say something!_" hissed Kenta.

"Um-Nice-nice weather we're having, huh?" asked Takato.

Jeri started up at the shadowy grey sky, "Isn't it suppose to rain to day?" asked the auburn harried girl.

"Well- I- I-I like the rain," said Takato quickly.

"_Real good recovery,_" said Kenta sarcastically. 

"Shut up!" muttered Takato

"Did you say something?" asked Jeri.

"What? Me? No…" said Takato sheepishly. 

"O-kay…" said Jeri who was staring at Takato strangely, "Anyways Takato… I bought some snacks with me, would you like to have some?"

"_Say Yes!" _ instructed Kazu.

"Sure-thanks, I'd love to," responded Takato and sat down.

"Here, you go, Takato, cream puffs – your favorite," smiled Jeri. She dug into her bag and produced the delicious looking pastry.

"Thanks a lot Jeri," said Takato and bit into the dessert. "_Mmmm__, it's so good**," thought Takato.**_

"M_ake small talk!" _instructed Kazu. 

"So have you gotten better at playing the Digimon card game?" suggested Takato.

"Yeah, I'm doing great, Rika's a good coach," replied Jeri and took a bit out of her puff, 

"I'd offer to teach you some tricks if you want to," offered the mop haired Tamer

"_Now move closer to Jeri and put you arm around her_,"

"What?!" whispered Takato.

"Takato? Is something wrong?"

"No! Er- I mean no…nothing's wrong,"

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes of course!"

"Why are you acting so strangely today?"

"What? Me?" 

"Yes, you, Takato…"

"Well…er- I, I, I was um-"

"_Practicing my improv" _

"Practicing my improv"

"But you don't take drama at school…"

"Of- of coarse I do!"

"Since when?"

"Oh gee, will you look at the time," said Takato nervously, "I- I- I'd better get going!" The brunette quickly got up and started to leave.

"Wait a minute Takato! You didn't even finish your cream puff!" shouted Jeri. But Takato couldn't hear her, he was out of sight. Then suddenly, Jeri's phone rang. She look into her purse and answered it, "Hello? This is Jeri,"

"_Hey Jeri, it's Henry_," said Henry on the phone.

"Hi Henry, what can I do for you?" asked the girl cheerfully.

"I was wondering if you could meet me at the park? Right by the water fountain as soon as possible?" requested Henry.

"Sure but why?" questioned Jeri. 

"I'll tell you when I meet you there…bye," added Henry before he hung up.

*****Meanwhile in Kazu's base of operations…*****

Takato didn't look back he kept running until he arrived back at Guilmon's house- safe haven at last.

"Takato why did you leave?!" asked Kazu.

"I couldn't do it!" replied Takato, "I'm too nervous,"

"Come on Takato don't give up," encourage Kenta.

"Yeah, just go back out there and confess your feelings!" supposed Kazu

"Look guys, I really appreciate you helping me but just leave me alone!" insisted Takato. 

"Fine! Be Mr. Anti-social!" said Kazu as he started to shove all of his equipment into an oversized hockey bag, "We're outta here!"

Takato groaned, "Aw, come on Kazu!"

"Don't take it personally," whispered Kenta.

"Come on Kenta! Let's go!" shouted Kazu.

"Right behind ya!" responded Kenta.

Takato sighed and shut as he heard Kazu slammed the iron gates in Guilmon's house.   
  


"What a day…" groaned Takato as he took a seat next to Guilmon. 

"Takatomon do you like Jeri?" asked the red lizard.

"What?" asked Takato. He was pretty taken back by this question.

"Do you like Jeri?" repeated Guilmon.

"Why would you ask a question like that?" asked Takato, who started sweating uncontrollably.

"Well, whenever you're around Jeri, you can't say things properly and you act all silly. Terriermon says humans do that when they're in love," said Guilmon, "So do you love Jeri, Takatomon?" 

"What? Well- Er…" said Takato, who was trying to avoid the question, "Well…I guess a little," admitted Takato. 

"I knew it! I knew it! Takato likes Jeri! Takato likes Jeri!" shouted Guilmon in a sing song voice.

"Guilmon! Stop it!" scolded Takato as he turned into 10 shades of red.

Guilmon calmed down and sat down next to Takato. His Tamer sighed and looked up at the murky sky.  

"Takatomon?" asked Guilmon, his voice was serious, "Why don't you tell Jeri your feelings?"

"Well…it's kind of hard to explain," said Takato, still looking up at the grey clouds.

"Are you afraid?" 

"Yeah…I guess…I guess I'm afraid that Jeri may not… return my feelings," responded Takato.

"Well if you don't tell Jeri then you'll never know. Even if she doesn't love you, at least you won't keep wondering about what would happen or what could have happened. Besides, Takatomon, you still have me! I'll stick by you like peanut butter and bananas!" encouraged Guilmon.

Takato was surprised by Guilmon's sudden words of wisdom. He smiled and hugged his Digimon Partner, "Thanks for your support, boy,"

"No-problemo!" was Guilmon's reply, "That's Spanish for no problem- I think,"

Takato chuckled at his Digimon's childish reply, "Come on, let's go find Jeri," The two left the shack and started to search for Jeri. It wasn't easy, but they finally found her by a water fountain in the middle of the park.   

Takato took a deep breath and walked up to Jeri, "Hey Jeri, I-"suddenly Takato saw Jeri walk towards another figure- Henry! Immediately Takato shoved Guilmon into a nearby bush and quickly climbed up a tree.

"Hey Henry, what's up?" asked Jeri sweetly.

"Hey, Jeri," greeted Henry, "I'm fine how about you?"

"Henry?! What is he doing here?!" Takato asked himself.

"I'm just fine, so why did you call me out here?" asked Jeri.  

"Well I bought this at the mall, and it made me think of you- you know…seeing that it's Valentines Day," said Henry. He reached into his pocket and produced a red box and handed it to Jeri.

"What is it?" asked Jeri sweetly. Her voice was so beautiful; no wonder Takato could ever act normal when he's near her.

"Open it and see of for yourself," suggested Henry. Jeri nodded and opened he red box. Her eyes lit up immediately. Takato's jaw practically dropped open. Why? Well maybe it's because Henry's gift was a gold necklace. The necklace consisted of  a gold chain that was polished in a honey like colour, and in the center of the necklace was a golden star.

"Oh my God, Henry, I can't take this," replied Jeri in disbelief, "It's too expensive,"

"Take it Jeri, it's yours," urged Henry,"Besides it suits you perfectly, you're the one and only star in my life,"

"Thank you Henry, but how could you afford it?" asked Jeri in a whispery voice. 

"It doesn't matter how much it is, all I care about is that you like it," answered Henry. He moved closer to Jeri and held her hand. 

Takato was full fuming with envy, "How could he do this to me?!" thought Takato angrily. The 13 year old stared down at the $500 piece of jewelry. "How can I compare with that?!"

"There's also another reason that I called you here…" confessed Henry. "Ever since I met you, I…kind of fell attracted and protective of you…at first I didn't know what it was, but now it's perfectly clear about how I feel of you,"

"Oh God no…" whispered Takato, he knew perfectly clear what Henry would say next.

"I love you Jeri…" continued Henry. No! Crushing defeat! Takato watched helplessly as tears of happiness started to form under Jeri's eyes. She immediately pulled Henry closer to her and kissed him passionately in the lips. Takato stood there speech less. He couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"Oh Henry, I love you too!" said Jeri when they broke from the kiss. "I wanted to tell you how I felt but I was scared to admit it,"

"Heh," chuckled Henry quietly, "And all these years, I thought you were with Takato, after all, he did save you from the D-Reaper,"

"Yeah, Takato's a good guy," said Jeri, "But I love _you Henry, not Takato, he's just a close friend, nothing more," Jeri leaned forward to Henry and kissed him again._

"_I couldn't believe what she was saying, it felt like a knife was pierced into my heart, the pain wouldn't go away. It hurt so much, I couldn't stand any more. I couldn't take any more of this. I couldn't bear watch any more," _

"That it…so this is how it ends?!" thought Takato angrily, "I'm nothing special, nothing good, 'nothing more than just a good friend'," suddenly Takato lost his footing on the tree and fell down and landed with a loud thud. 

"What the hell was that?" asked Henry, he whipped his head around and found Takato lying on the dirt ground. The dishevel Tamer stood up and stared at the couple.

"Takato were you here the whole time?" asked Henry guiltily as he stared at Takato, dusty from the fall.

 "Takatomon…are you alright?" asked Guilmon as he emerged from the bushes.

"Guilmon?! _You were here too?!" questioned Henry, clearly not expecting those two to show up._

"Takato, I'm sorry that you had to find out this way," began Jeri, "I was planning to tell you, but I didn't want it to be this way I swear!" 

"Why Jeri?" asked Takato, "Why choose Henry over me?! After all we've been through…why?!"

"Takato, the truth is…ever since I saw you turn Guilmon in to Magidramon, I can never.. feel the same way towards you like I used to…It was as if part of you was corrupted," explained Jeri, "I'm sorry that all of this happened like that but…can't we at least still be friends?" offered Jeri.

Takato's shoulders started to shake as he began to cry, "I hope you two are happy together…take care of Jeri for me, Henry," Then Takato immediately started to run away as quickly as he could.

"Hey, Takatomon! Wait for me!" yelled Guilmon as he chased after his partner. 

"No, wait! Takato come back!" shouted Henry, but it was no use, Takato was gone.

*****End Flashback*****

*****Rika's POV*****

"…And that's what happened," I stared at my feet. "I'm sorry things didn't work out…" I said finally. I could feel that Takato is in a lot of pain right now.

"Well what do you care? All you care about is yourself," said Takato strongly. 

That was a lie and you know it! Would have been by reply, but given Takato's current situation, I instead replied, "Hey, I'm trying to comfort you aren't I?" 

"You? Comforting me?" Takato let out a dry laugh, "Ever since you met me, you kept teasing and making fun of me,"

"You know, Gogglehead," I began but then I was quickly cut off.

"See! This is what I'm talking about!" yelled Takato, "You keep calling me 'Gogglehead' what's that suppose to mean?!

I grumbled I guess I _was_ being a jerk, "Well I'm sorry if I've been a jerk, I was a different person back then. I didn't know you well enough,"

Takato scoffed, "And I suppose that you've turned over a new leaf?"

"Takato! I'm doing to best I can to cheer you up!" I said, clearly getting annoyed of his attitude.

"Well I never asked for you to cheer me up now did I?!" shouted Takato.

"That it! I've had enough with your bitching," I shouted back just as loud, "If you want to just sulk around and beat yourself up, then be my guest! I'm leaving!" I stood up and started to leave but then I saw some fog start to form on the ground. Then a loud roar pierced the forest. It could only be-

"A Digimon!" growled Guilmon. From the tree line, I could see that the Digimon was a least 20 feet tall. It had 2 red eyes and it started to move in closer and closer towards us. "Damn! Why didn't I take Renamon with me?!" I thought to myself.

A large insectoid like Digimon emerged from the dense fog. It had a flat head with black wings. The Digimon had 2 large sickles for hands a heavily armored carapace which was green. Takato took out his golden D-Power and scanned the Digimon. A holographic image appeared from the screen. 

"Snimon, Champion level.  He's big, green, ugly, and strong. Not to mention fast, highly defensive, and hits VERY hard. His body is super muscular and his muscles are so strong, and hard that they can block attacks. Despite his power he is very fast and agile. Also his muscles help out in his attacks. His arms have large sickles on them, used for his attack. His Twin Sickles delivers a powerful slicing strike," said Takato as he examined the Digimon's profile.

"Alright Guilmon, You know what to do!" ordered Takato.

"Right! Pyrosphere!" shouted Guilmon. He launched a fireball straight at Snimon. The attack hit him dead on but did little damage. 

"Great! Now you made him mad!" I said.

"You're not helping…" muttered Takato. 

"Twin Sickle!" shouted Snimon. The praying mantis began swiping sharp razors at red dinosaur Digimon.  

"Digimodify!" shouted Takato and slashed a card, "Digivolution Activate!"

**DIGIVOLUTION_**

"Guilmon Digivolve to…Growlmon!" yelled red Digimon.

"Go get him!" said Takato.

"Gotcha Takato! PyroBlaster!" Now they were evenly matched. The reptilian Digimon launched a fireball at Snimon which pushed him back a few feet. 

"Twin Sickle!" shouted Snimon as he made an attempt to attack Growlmon.

"Quick Growlmon! Jump up and attack him!" directed Takato.

The red Digimon launched itself up in the air and used its Plasma Blade attack to knock the enemy Digimon to the ground. Snimon was clearly damaged. He had scratches and bruises everywhere. 

Suddenly _another _Digimon emerged from the forest. The Digimon wore a grey cloak with a red hood on top. It had green piercing eyes and it carried a large scythe. 

I immediately took out my Digivice and read the data, "Phantomon, Ultimate level. This guy's even meaner that his friend! He carries a long chain with a ball on the end and a very large scythe. His move, Shadow Scythe, is really all it sounds like. He flies at his target, and slices them in half,"  

"Takato careful, Growlmon can't take on a champion and an ultimate at the same time!" I warned.

"Don't worry I can take care of it!"

"Watch out for the flanking Digimon!" 

"I know what I'm doing!"

"Go for a head shot!"

  
 "Stop back-seat Taming! Digimodify! Hyper Wing Activate!"

Immediately Growlmon started to sprout white wings on his back. He jumped into the air and dodged Phantomon's attack. The Digimon kept exchanging blows to one another as this battle carried on.

"You're panicking Takato,"

"I am not!"

"Use a modify card!"

"Shut up! I know that to do!"

"Then do something!"

"Digimodify, Matrix Digivolution Activate!" 

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION_**

"Growlmon Digivolve to…WarGrowlmon!" roared the Ultimate Digimon. WarGrowlmon lit up his thrusters and charged at Snimon. His powerful ram sent him flying into the forest.

"Atomic Blaster!" shouted WarGrowlmon; he launched 2 beams of laser at the champion. The blast was so powerful that it deleted Snimon on contact.

"Take that! Digimon scum!" boasted WarGrowlmon. In his lack of security, Phantomon  exploited that opportunity and attacked WarGrowlmon with his Soul Chopper. The mechanical/ Digimon hybrid yelled in pain by the sudden attack. Phantomon kept bombarding him with attack after attack until the ultimate could take no more as he fell to the ground. 

I was shocked. Phantomon had beaten WarGrowlmon! The ultimate Digimon was full of dents and scratches. His left blade was completely chipped and mangled up. Cuts and scrapes littered the Digimon's body and judging from fritzing parts of the Digimon, he was nearing deletion. 

I was completely lost in thought until I heard a yell, "Rika look out!" It was Takato; I turned my head around and saw Phantomon rush at me with his blade clutched in his hand. I was completely scared stiff, I couldn't move or breathe! That was until I saw Takato running towards me and quirkily pushed me out of the way.

"Takato! No!" I manage to choke out, but the damage was already done, Phantomon slashed his scythe right across Takato's chest, "Ahhhhh!'' he screamed out in agony as he fell to the ground. 

Phantomon floated to Takato and raised his scythe above his head and was about to finish him off until WarGrowlmon managed to tackle him.

"WarGrowlmon, Takato the battle somewhere else we can't risk the Digimon attacking us! I'll look after Takato. Concentrate your efforts on winning this fight!" I ordered. WarGrowlmon nodded. His thrusters sputtered to life as he started to rise into the air. 

With WarGrowlmon drawing Phantomon's fire away from us. I immediately scrambled over to Takato and examined the extent of his injures. There was a giant gash across Takato's chest. His grey shirt was ripped and was stained with red blood.

"W-W-WarGrowlmon…I-I have- have to help him," croaked Takato in a raspy voice. I got to hand it to him, how brave is this kid? Even though he just got attacked by a Digimon, he's still determined to finish the battle.

"Shhh, Take it easy Takato," I said, "You've been injured," I helped Takato sit up, "Can you and Guilmon Biomerge?"

Takato grunted in pain and shook his head, "I can't, I'm too weak,"

"Atomic Blaster!" shouted WarGrowlmon. He released a powerful laser blast at the ghost Digimon. Since he was exhausted and damaged, his attacked missed Phantomon completely. With a quick slash of the scythe, WarGrowlmon was sent plummeting to the ground.

"Is that the best you can do? Mush-for-brains?" insulted WarGrowlmon. 

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. It appears that _you're the one that's losing," taunted Phantomon _

"You attacked and wounded my Tamer! You will pay for your act of cowardice!," grumbled WarGrowlmon. 

The Digimon started to glow with a red aura. The ground started to vibrate as data particles gathered around WarGrowlmon. He lunged forward at Phantomon at frightening speeds as he turned into a beam of red light.  

The beam zoomed straight at Phantomon before he could even react, "Stop this at once! What is happening to me?! Ahhh!" The entire sky was filled with a brilliant white light and was followed by a deafening bang. Seconds later, the sky reverted back to its grey and rainy state. The Digimon threat was neutralized…for the moment.

WarGrowlmon Dedigivolved back into Guilmon, "Is Takatomon alright?" asked the Rookie Digimon eagerly. 

"He's going to be fine, but I need you to find the others and get some help," I told Guilmon calmly. With a quick nod, the red dinosaur scrambled out of sight, to find the others I presumed. Now I had more important matters to attend to.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as helped him sit up on a tree stump, "I-I'm alright…just  a…just a flesh wound," 

"Why'd- Why'd you do it?" I managed to whisper

"Because…I couldn't let anything happen to you Rika…" gasped Takato exasperatedly His voice was so soft that I could barely hear him, "You're a member of the team and I'm the team leader…so I'm responsible for you…I…"

"Takato? Stay…Stay with me, everything's going to be fine," I assured him, but I looked at him sadly. He didn't seem to be doing so well…

*****Takato's POV*****

_"Ah! The pain… it hurts!" _I started up at the raining sky. Is this really the end? Suddenly I felt a drop of warm water on my cheek. I turned my head to the right. Was Rika crying? Yes she was! I could see streams of tears forming from her beautiful purple eyes. 

_"Heh, even Rika cries for me,"_ I thought darkly. I felt the cold rain drench my body and I started to shiver slightly. "_Great, if I don't die from blood loss, I'll probably die from hypothermia or pneumonia..." _

"Takato, please hang on! Help's on the way," encouraged Rika, indeed she was right, I could hear could hear sirens in the distance, it must be an ambulance.

"_I-m…I'm getting weaker…don't know if I'll make it through this_," I thought, but I had to tell Rika that I appreciated her for at least trying to keep me alive. No matter how great the pain was, I had to push on. "Rika…I…I…Argh!" but before I could finish my sentence, I felt a burning sensation at my chest. It was like getting hit by a Meramon!

"Takato? Takato?! Please stay with me! TAKATO!" shouted Rika in vein.

The pain was unbearable. My chest was literally on fire! I was feeling really dizzy and  things started to blur and distort. Not to mention tired. Man, am I so tired. I'm tired of all of this fighting, all of this resisting. Well at least the pain is fading away…maybe dieing… isn't too bad, I guess I'm going to find out soon…Now things are getting darker and darker…until there was finally…silence.

**THE END**

**(SD: No…I wouldn't kill off Takato :P although I may do that in future stories…anywho…back to the REAL story…)**

*****Third Person Narration*****

*******West******Shinjuku****Hospital*********

_Beep…Beep… Beep…_Takato slowly opened his eyes. At first he was blinded by the bright lights. He squinted his eyes as he examined his surroundings. Takato could see a small computer monitoring his pulse and all sorts of machines in this room. Takato's ripped shirt was removed but his chest was completely bandaged.

When Takato finally came to his senses, he mumbled "I'm not dead?" 

"You look pretty alive to me," said a voice, he was able to identify it immediately it was-

"Rika?" 

"The one and only," 

"So are you alright? The doctor said you lost a lot of blood and you nearly didn't make it," 

"I'm fine, just dizzy, thanks for your concern," 

There was a period of long un-nerving silence until Rika finally decided to speak, "Thanks for saving me Takato," 

"Sure, don't mention it-" said Takato, then he suddenly paused, "Hey! You never call me Takato!"

"What? Well it was probably a slip of the tongue," blushed Rika.

"You know Rika, you've been acting weird lately, you aren't your usual mean self," mentioned Takato, "I mean you're the last person in the world that would actually bother being nice me,"

"Well…" paused Rika, staring out at the window, "If you really want the truth… Takato-kun…Ai shiteru," 

"Huh?" said Takato in amazement; he never saw _that coming, "You? But you've always hated me. You tease me and you beat me up. One time you even-"_

"I get the picture," interrupted Rika and paused, "I-I-kind of had a crush on you ever since we first met," 

"But Rika-kun, why this act? Why pretend?" asked Takato, "Why not tell me this before?" 

"Well-I-I," stuttered Rika, " I-I was playing hard-to-get, and besides, you had you heart set on Jeri back then and it wouldn't be right…" 

Takato looked up, "_You_ were playing hard to get?!" 

"What?! I gave you silent hints!" said Rika, "Man, Kazu was right, you don't know _ANYTHING about women!"_

Takato laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "But-But-But what's there to like about me?"

"I guess… I like you because you've changed my life. You showed me that fighting isn't everything. I like you because you're so kind and considerate," said Rika honestly.   

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu, Rika-kun," Thanked Takato, he was pretty touched by this comment. 

Rika smiled. For the longest time, they both sat there in the hospital room sheepishly. Takato stared at Rika as he let his mind wander. "_Wow, Rika sure looks pretty,_" thought Takato, "_Wait a minute! What am I thinking?! Do I love Rika?! I mean this is just too ridiculous to be true…or is it?_" Then a small voice inside Takato's head told him "you lover her, tell Rika your feelings," Takato hesitated. Should he tell her or not? He had to make a decision.

"Rika-kun?" said Takato as he looked her in the eye, "Ai…ai…ai shiteru," and wrapped his arms around Rika.

"Oh Takato, I love you too!" responded Rika softly as returned the hug. 

Rika stared into Takato's reddish eyes; they were filled of happiness and hope. Takato bent towards Rika and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. Rika closed her eyes as she felt Takato's lips touch hers. For a moment they were completely enclose in bliss. There were no secret or sorrow, no pain or suffering-just love.

When Rika opened her eyes and broke from the kiss, she saw Takato shed a tear, but this time, it was a tear of happiness.

"I guess that today wasn't such a bad day after all," mentioned Takato who was still hugging Rika. 

"Yeah…Bitter Sweet Love, huh?" responded Rika with her heads still in the clouds, 

Takato chuckled at the reply. Then Rika noticed something, "Hey look, the storm's letting off,"

Rika was right. The couple stared out of the hospital window. The storm clouds slowly blew out of sight and the sun shone on the rain droplets causing a rainbow to form.  The vibrant colours lit up the sky as it danced about.

The two couple inched forward as they gave each other another kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day, Rika" smiled Takato.

Rika laughed, "Happy Valentines Day, Gogglehead," 

**THE END**

**SD:** And there you have it another story done. Did the early beginning caught you by surprise? No? Damn…so much for power drama…Now be a good reader and review! More reviews = more stories! And a happy belated Valentines Day!


End file.
